Another day witout you
by mon-amourr
Summary: A day between Green and Red. Will Green finally have enough courage to tell Red how he feels about him. Can be OOC. Please Review!


Green Oak had always loved Red, but never had the courage to tell him that. He knew that he didn't deserved a second chance, mostly because of the battles he wanted with red. Green didn't even talk about the times he teased Red, or insulted him and his Pokémons. He knew that he always quiet boy didn't hate him, but he also didn't forgive Green.

The trust Red and Green had was gone, at least that was what Green thought. In the last few years he didn't hear anything about Red. He knew the kid was on Mt. Silver. They used to call each other, but know that didn't happen anymore.

Green was happy that his Grandfather was a good poet, and that he had those genes in him. He began to write a poem for Red. Just to let those feelings out.

"Why did you leave,  
>Was it because some believe,<p>

We missed you here in Pallet town,  
>So please come down?<p>

I am sorry you know,  
>I missed you already a while ago,<p>

Why did you leave me Red,  
>Was it about something I had said?<p>

I am stupid,  
>That I let me hit by cupid,<p>

Yes I love you, you imbecile,  
>So come back here and give me a smile,<p>

I want to be with you,  
>Because I want you that is true,<p>

So please Red, come down,  
>And stay a while in Pallet Town,<p>

Be my love and listen to this little prayer,  
>And I show you how much we care. "<p>

Green reread it and then threw it in the trash can. But if your name is Green your luck isn't that great and he missed. He didn't want to get it up so he didn't look at it anymore because what you don't se isn't there. He had is one emotional moment and now he was as good to go. No more thinking about Red. Not about his beautiful red eyes, silky dark hair and those kissable lips. Green was done with it. And that's why he went outside and walked to the Viridian Gym.

Little did he knew that Red was home with his mom and was just walking to Green's house. The sister of Green let him inside and told him that her brother was at this moment at the Gym, but that she would call him. She also said that he could wait on Greens' room. He nodded and walked the familiar path to the room of his best friend. He looked around only to see that nothing had changed in the room. It looked exactly the same as always and he loved it. If you didn't know that the sweet, quiet, innocent looking boy named Red had a crush on his best friend or rival (choose you side) then you know it now.

He looked around for a second time. His Pikachu already from his shoulder and running around in Green his bedroom. Pikachu then saw something lying in the area of the trash can and ran to it. Pikachu picked it up and brought it to his trainer.

"What is that Pikachu?" He asked in his low, sexy voice and took the paper from Pikachu.

"Pika, pika?" _'How would I know_'

Red nodded and read the paper. His eyes were wide when he was done reading. Green loved him? _'No.. no that could not be true, all the teasing, the insulting, the humiliation. Why would he love Someone like me?'_

Red went to the bed and slowly sat down on it, with the paper still in his hand. A few minutes later the bedroom door went open and there stood Green. He looked at Red and then saw what he had in his hands.

'_Oh no.. He wasn't supposed to find it. Now he is going to laugh at me.' _

"Uhm… Hey Red, how are you." Green wasn't expecting a response and he was shocked when he did respond.

"I am fine, care to explain this to me?" He waved the paper and looked with his red orbs into green orbs.

"It is not what you are thinking. It was just a fit of insanity" He tried. It didn't work…

"Oh... really? So you don't love me? Tell me, then why are you blushing?"He saw those red orbs teasing him. Wait a second? WHAT BLUSH! He then felt that his cheeks were warmer. He looked down and looked up when he heard shuffling.

Red was moving to Green. He was standing right in front of him. Those beautiful eyes bored right in Green's soul and he had to look away. He could not face rejection. Not by him.

He was shocked to feel gentle hands around his face to turn them to Red. Green looked surprised. He was more surprised when he felt those nice, looking soft lips against his. Red was kissing him. Very gentle yes, but it was a kiss. Green kissed him back with passion. When breath became a need, they stopped.

"I thought that you hated me." Confessed Green.

"How could I hate someone who made me the person I am now. I did it because of you Green. Always because of you. I could never hate the one I love and now I could never leave him."

"That is good because I don't want to lose you again." That was the last response Green gave before he kissed Red.

End! 


End file.
